This invention is directed to improvements in spectacles, glasses, face mask, goggles, and the like and more particularly, to a pair of safety glasses to which accessory prescription lenses can be secured.
Heretofore, different types of glasses, frames, mask, goggles, etc., have been made. Some prior devices have been patented for attaching sunglasses to a pair of glasses, prescription glasses to safety glasses, etc. Such patents include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,714,717; 2,752,598; 2,923,943; 3,787,113; 4,257,691; 4,349,251; 4,620,778; 4,955,708; 5,018,223 and 5,335,025. These glasses have various uses and some are equipped to support accessory glasses, such as sunglasses, prescription lenses, etc.